makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger 2
'''Calamity Trigger 2: Return to the Sides '''or simply Calamity Trigger 2 is a sequel to the original game, which is a spin-off to both Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Campaign *Calamity Trigger 2/Roadblock Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting fot both battle and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective in the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Styles: *Normal Style *Angel Style *Demon Style *Witch Style *Shadow Style *Metal Style *Brute Styles *Saiyan Style *Antis Style *Mutant Style *Stand Is Fighting Style *Parasite Style *Zodiac Style *Dragon Style *Aura Style *Hell Style *Magic Style *Sword Style *Techno Style Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options Playable Characters Starter *The Avatar Player *Steven Star *Fiona Blazela *Joseph D. Francis *Cyclone *Tom Smith *Phillips Dendsuki *Roxie Nickels *Elizabeth Valentine *Eric Erdbeere *Marco Mirolli *Wally Ryan *Jason Mitchell *Billy Bobs *Bruce BlazeStar *Thomas H. Francis *Shad Irvin *Max Waker *Lloyd Arcs *Lucas Windblade *Nunchuck Dude *Kenchia *Arale Norimaki *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Layla the FoxSkunk *Andrew Stardrop *Oscar South *Starla *Venis *Chiara *Marton *Donato Strange *Peter Dunbar *Razor Blazefire *Justin Sawday *Raphael Star *Hei Kazama *Yang *Charles Vesa *Toshi Yoshida *Young Cricket *Athena Asamiya *Wasp Gamelon *Jessie Abyss *Steve Smith *Crow Anarchy *Wiz Banana *Dee Dee II *Black the Hedgehog *Shiro Ink *Kuro Ink *Sam (Totally Spies!) *Steve Caraway *Jim Homicide *Fio Germi *Bret Astronoamov *Steven Jr. *Jack Majikina *Dean Brawl *Brie May *Devin Explosion *Tank Miles *Lita Magic *Jessica Blood *Pearl White *Steel *Luna Fey *Fear the Ripper *Christian Lead *Jaugar Falaties *Shind Hasahi *Ronald Gat *Eddy Steele *Jacob Marks *Gingka Storm *Hawk the Thief *Kung Jin *Max (Gallade) *Jeff Fischer *Bones *Danny Star *Joseph Belmont *Joel Anarchy *Ashley *Mark Freeman *TJ Friday *Wild Wolf (Terry Bogard) *Mettaton *Angelo Punk *Shawn *Voltage *Yugo *Yuya Heiwa *Berserk Yuya *Belowski Ao *Rupert Charming *Alex Winter *Samantha Appleton *Tanya Riley *Zachary Phillips *Daniel Toshida *Moondust *Kizer Genesis *Zuma the Large *Reira Akada *Wilson Carl Jones *Slash Master *Duke McFucy *Nergal Jr. *Joey Crawler *Shen Woo *Orendi *Mignon Beart *Toby *Ruby Rose *Nando (Roserade) *Gladion (Silvally) *Boost Bass *Snowball *The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Micani *Hisao and Cool Man *Elena Dimitrov *Pistol *Goku Jr. *Shenron Star *Soldier: 76 *Reinhardt *Blizzard *Simon Mist *Grace Mist *Lincoln Gilliam *Mimi *Vector Shadows *Robin Murakawa *Tremor *Prohyas Warrior *Vambre Warrior *Wally Beetles *Napstaton *El Sombra *Whitefang Mikey *Tommy Lynn *Snow Fairy *Misty Felix *Grim Jr. *Dipper Pines (Zodiac) *Seth Hero *Red Riding Hood *Kishi Heiwa *Cinderella Charming *Jakob Phillips *Faith *Slayer *Irwin *Hoss Delgado *Spawn *Minnie *Civila *Dexter Sargeal'Thor *DAMON 5 *Mabel Pines (Zodiac) *Grunkle Stan (Zodiac) *Soos Ramirez (Zodiac) *Wendy Corduroy (Zodiac) *Cley Harris *Clara Harris *Kane Finsherkon *Concrete Man *Strafe *Leah Needlenam *X-Ray *Paul the Merchant *Agito90 *Helmet *John *Robo *Rosie *Cosmo the Seedrian *Shulk *Fiora *Hercules *John Mitchell *Hanzo Hattori (Samurai Shodown) *Zero *Joule Unlockable/Extra *Ralph Star *Alvin Nickels *Ritcher Blazela *Anti-Steven *Jacker *Explender *Clawer *Jean Hunter *Conner Jigsaw *Stockgil *Stockny Gat *Unknown Lester *Danny Stardrop *Elisa Lostness *Dimtiri Blade *Maxwell Sins *Shinjiro Iron *Robert Young *Adriana Di Micco *Londen Donnel *Ultimate Blade *Vegas von Bluster *Vegus *Lucy Star *Bruce Greyson *Jeff Goldbullet *Kevin Lifeness *Eddy Feast *Shadow Clockstopper *Ladybug *Judgement Day *Hercules Anarchy *Leo Irvin *Raph Irvin *Rick the Crocodile *Cyber Joker Arcana Knight *Steven III *Dodger Wall *Angewomon *Carnage *Jesse *Dreaded Z *Taira no Kagekiyo *Mad Light *Pure Balcion *Victor Motors *Solid Mercer *Death Wish *Riddler Phantom *Firecracker Jim *Chang Koehan *Choi Bounge *Chara Razor *Octavia Baxter *Llewellyn Travis *Hector Abrhams *Troy Hancork *Geese Howard *Enoki Shigeru *Jokestar *Owl Thunder *Ninon Beart *Paul (Electivire) *Flint Genesis *Tri-Borg *Rare Hunter Ai *Tobias (Darkrai) *Angel *Dark Angel *Yuri Manga *Zeke One *Wuwei Shan *Armaldo Ramos *W.B. Gaster *PC Justice *King Nemestock *Catia *Lewis *Reaper *Doc Black *Ricky Bomber *Kenneth Diesel *Vegeta Jr. *Axel O'Brien *Chi *Violin *Hades *Ladydevimon *Kira Hisoka *Morrison Werewolf *Kaibaman *Silver Heart Charming *Mizuchi Sarina *Black Friday *Lone Vanguard *Demongo *HIM *Valon James Crocodile *Gill Bacon *Carlito Crunch *Claymore Burner *Marx Death *Spike Grass *Toxic McLovin *Dehorena *Umeji Naganori *BLU *Richard Skull *General Skarr *Mandy *Grim *Nigel Planter *Aziral BlazeFire *Coyote Silverstein *Anubis the Hanger Man *Bad Big Wolf *Redeemer *Gideon Gleeful (Zodiac) *Pacifica Northwest (Zodiac) *Robbie Valentino (Zodiac) *Old Man McGucket (Zodiac) *December to Dismember *Ford Pines (Zodiac) *Anti-Steven Jr. *Creeper *Boogeyman *Johnstein *Felicia *John Cena *Samurai Jack *SpongeJack (Dragon) *PatrickJack (Dragon) *PuffJack *Star Butterfly *Luluco *Ice Man *Sakura Hagiwara *Kevin Strikers *Ace Marshall *Scott Spencer *Kenji Otawaka *K' John *Aqua *Terra *Johnny Bravo *Ventus *Hope Anarchy *Perla Stardrop *Giovanna Gat *Akuma DLC Pre-Order The Warrior's Masters Over the Distance Mega Madness 1 Mega Madness 2 Afterlife One Afterlife Two Past Opponents Non-Playable Characters Characters that only exist in various ways. *Infamous Arsonist (Story Mode) * * * * * *Doctor Snached (Story Mode) * *Venis' Mother (Mention) * *Robbie Rotten (Support Story Mode) *Kukumi Ishizuka (Support Story Mode) * *Gunvolt (Cameo in Joule's ending) * *Giannino, Pirata della Giustizia (Mention) * *Scotsman (Special Attack and Support Story Mode) * *Lillie (Mention) * * *Nebby (Mention) * *Turbo Fighter: Orton (Support Story Mode) * *Myotismon (Mention) * * *Ruber (Cameo in Vegus' ending) * *Kari Kamiya (Story Mode) * *NeoMyotismon (Story Mode) * * * Stages *Hectare City (Various of setting) *Passionate Street *Virtual Dream *New Order Ruined *Dusk Street *Abandoned Missile Base *Mall of Chaos *Barton's Pyramid *Dreaded Wasteland *Area 51 *Enforcers Pitts *Castle of Riddler *Olympus Colliseum/The Underworld *Speed World *Vanguards Central *Geese Tower *Abel City *Divide Hectare *Disaster of Punishment *Kalos Pokémon League *Aether Foundation *Anti-Steven Lab *Hex-Side City *Heaven *Titus Fortress *Penguin Village *Coldare City *City of Aku *Inside Silver Heart *HIM-City *Northwest Mansion Special Attacks *The Avatar Player - The Roadblock *Steven Star - Hell Slash *Fiona Blazela - Mary's Love *Joseph D. Francis - Steel Dart *Cyclone - Tornado Blade *Tom Smith - Young Gunner *Phillips Dendsuki - Brave Encounter *Roxie Nickels- Pink Lemonade Taste *Elizabeth Valentine - Eye of Love *Eric Erdbeere - Ta-ra-Boom-de-ay! *Marco Mirolli - La Tragica Fine *Wally Ryan - Out of Breath *Jason Mitchell - Liontamer *Billy Bobs - Fully Loaded *Bruce BlazeStar - Phoneix Bruce *Thomas H. Francis - Evil Blade *Shad Irvin - Eagle Heart *Max Waker - Wax Maker *Lloyd Arcs - Wolf Killer *Lucas Windblade - Cry of the Wind *Nunchuck Dude - Nuchuck Dude *Kenchia - Icy Wolf *Arale Norimaki - Earth-Splitter *Jack the Hedgehog - True Ogre Smash *Patricia the Skunk - Holy Rainbow Power Blast *Layla the FoxSkunk - Power Potions *Andrew Stardrop - Weather Master *Oscar South - Harem Gem Blaster *Starla - Ice Prism Voltekka *Venis - Neo Apollo *Chiara - X marks for Xros Cat *Marton - American Dynamite *Donato Strange - Aztral Magic *Peter Dunbar - Matter Eraser *Razor Blazefire - Dragon Hero *Justin Sawday - Carnivore Moth *Raphael Star - Edenian Ones *Hei Kazama - Demon Avenger *Yang - Numchuck Impact *Charles Vesa - Vemon Blood *Toshi Yoshida - Lightning Rapid Slash *Young Cricket - Onion Training *Athena Asamiya - Psycho 13 *Wasp Gamelon - Dark Thunder *Jessie Abyss - Unforgiven *Steve Smith - American Boy *Crow Anarchy - Pecking Wedge *Wiz Banana - Monkey Magic *Dee Dee II - Tri-Laser *Black the Hedgehog - Execution Chaos Spears *Shiro Ink - Yin Stab *Kuro Ink - Yang Stab *Sam (Totally Spies!) - A Totally Spy's job *Steve Caraway - Regal Spear *Jim Homicide - X-Factor *Fio Germi - Dual Heavy Machine Gun *Bret Astronoamov - Corrupting Astro-Blast *Steven Jr. - Rebirth *Jack Majikina - Scarlet Scar *Dean Brawl - Ultimate Retaliate *Brie May - The Brie Bust *Devin Explosion - Demolition Blowout *Tank Miles - St. Bullet Masssacre *Lita Magic - Bunny Trick *Jessica Blood - Naughty Nightmare *Pearl White - Moonlight Gas *Steel - Change of Heart *Luna Fey - Maiden Fey *Fear the Ripper - Platinum Night *Christian Lead - Lead *Jaguar Fatales - Call of the Winds *Shind Hasahi - Who's Next *Ronald Gat - Saint Reaper *Eddy Steele - Clown Riot *Jacob Marks - Crush Town Finisher *Gingka Storm - Dragon Fist *Hawk the Thief - Eagle Slash *Kung Jin - Staff Infection *Max (Gallade) - Shattered Psyche *Jeff Fischer - Smoking Van *Bones - Breaking Structure *Danny Star - Going Ghosts *Joseph Belmont - Belmont Wrath *Joel Anarchy - Killswitch Engage *Ashley - Ashley's Song *Mark Freeman - The Regal Slam *TJ Friday - DOA *Wild Wolf (Terry Bogard) - Power Stream *Mettaton - EX Death by Glamour *Angelo Punk - Born This Way *Shawn - Rad Lighting *Voltage - Nexus Lighting *Yugo *Yuya Heiwa - Champion Rider *Berserk Yuya - Carded?! *Belowski Ao - Mokey Mokey Smackdown *Rupert Charming - Rebellion's Soul *Alex Winter - Bikini Strike *Samantha Appleton - Royal Pain *Tanya Riley - Silver Blade *Zachary Phillips - Seven Swords *Daniel Toshida - The Sneak Attack *Moondust - The Clones War *Kizer Genesis - Night Rider Sunshine *Zuma the Large - Mass Destroyer *Reira Akada - C/C Lancer *Wilson Carl Jones - WCJ Special *Slash Master - Sword of the Abyss *Duke McFucy - The Fury Cutter *Nergal Jr. - Son of Nergal *Joey Crawler - Web of Crawl *Shen Woo - Tenshou Bakushingeki *Orendi - Guts Ripper *Mignon Beart - Meteo-Strike *Toby - The Mega Core *Ruby Rose - Red Likes Rose *Nando (Roserade) - Bloom Doom *Gladion (Silvally) - Multi-Attack *Boost Bass - The I-Gang *Snowball - White Rabbit *The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) - Rage of the Monster *Micani - Kingdon of Bees *Hisao and Cool Man - Nekketsu Monogatari *Elena Dimitrov - Healing *Pistol - Il Sole Mio *Goku Jr. - Ultimate Kamehameha *Shenron Star - Lighting Slash Waves *Soldier: 76 - Tactical Visor *Reinhardt - Earthsha *Blizzard - Frostbite Stomp *Simon Mist - Make No Difference *Grace Mist - Sky Blue Cutie *Lincoln Gilliam - Emerald Killer *Mimi - Devil Hands *Vector Shadows - Shadow Speak *Robin Murakawa - Murakawa Bomber *Tremor - Rock Bottom *Prohyas Warrior - Mummy's Hand *Vambre Warrior - Lobster's Claw *Wally Beetles - Pranked *Napstaton - EX Death by Synths *El Sombra - Lucha Lucha *Whitefang Mikey - White-Fang *Tommy Lynn - The Trashman *Snow Fairy - Snow Day *Misty Felix - Cat Bomber *Grim Jr. - Down Below *Dipper Pines (Zodiac) - Pipe Tree Gravity Slash *Seth Hero - Gardna Breaker *Red Riding Hoo - Happyily Ever After *Kishi Heiwa - Double or Nothing! *Cinderella Charming - The Glass Blade *Jakob Phillips - Prince of Silvers *Faith - Bonetrousle *Slayer - Blood-Birth *Irwin - Scrape and Lick *Hoss Delgado - President Evil *Spawn - Consequence *Minnie - Poetic Justice *Civila - Violet Claws *Dexter Sargeal'Thor - Revealing Sword *DAMON 5 - The Legacy of DAMON *Mabel Pines (Zodiac) - Shooting Star Waddles *Grunkle Stan (Zodiac) - Crescent Left Hook *Soos Ramirez (Zodiac) - Problem Solved *Wendy Corduroy (Zodiac) - Iced Axe *Cley Harris *Clara Harris *Kane Finsherkon *Concrete Man - Concrete Crush *Strafe - Mother's Blessing *Leah Needlenam - Needle Pain *X-Ray - Screams of Silence *Paul the Merchant - No Refused *Agito90 - Hyper Hack, Slash, and Boom *Helmet - Get Flashed *John - Maxinum Draco Upper *Robo - Robotic Combo *Rosie - Blossom's Heart *Cosmo the Seedrian - Last Rose *Shulk - Chain Attack *Fiora - Final Cross *Hercules - From Zero to Hero *John Mitchell - Techno Pure Death *Hanzo Hattori (Samurai Shodown) - Shin Mozu Otoshi *Zero - Genmu Zero *Joule - Aura Septima *Ralph Star - Lone Star Wolf *Alvin Nickels - Flaming TKO *Ritcher Blazela - Burning Richter *Anti-Steven - XANA Volketta *Jacker - Frozen Age *Explender - Power Eath *Clawer - Black and White Claws *Jean Hunter - Predator Howl *Conner Jigsaw - Bloody Jaws *Stockgil - Dimensional Slash *Stockny Gat - Out of Hell *Unknown Lester - Trauma *Danny Stardrop - Eater of World *Elisa Lostness - Milky Way *Dimtiri Blade - Cross Poison *Maxwell Sins - Nero Bluster *Shinjiro Iron - Rainy Days *Robert Young - Sapphire Fissure *Adriana Di Micco - Don't judge from a girl pirate! *Londen Donnel - Ruby Flare *Ultimate Blade - The Legendary Blade Pose *Vegas von Bluster *Vegus - Dark Explosion *Lucy Star - Luna Star Finale *Bruce Greyson - Justice Rise *Jeff Goldbullet - Gold Standard *Kevin Lifeness - Gore for Me *Eddy Feast - Curry Slice *Shadow Clockstopper - The Shadow Dragon Time *Ladybug - Miraculous *Judgement Day - The End of the World *Hercules Anarchy - Go the Disance *Leo Irvin - Lion's Roar *Raph Irvin - Lunatic Roar *Rick the Crocodile - Chaotic Ring *Cyber Joker Arcana Knight - Texas Hold'em *Steven III - Star-KO *Dodger Wall - Candy-Can-Can *Angewomon - Orphanimon: Eden's Javelin *Carnage - Maxinum Carnage *Jesse - Train Fatality *Dreaded Z - Age of Z *Taira no Kagekiyo - The Imperial Regalia of Japan *Mad Light - Light Out! *Pure Balcion - Running with the Bulls *Victor Motors - Motor City Routes *Solid Mercer - Death Valley Earthquake *Death Wish - Die or Die! *Riddler Phantom - Balloon Parade *Firecracker Jim *Chang Koehan - Tekkyu Dai Assatsu *Choi Bounge - Shakushi *Chara Razor - Dragon Genocide *Octavia Baxter - Hollow Bullethole *Llewellyn Travis - Marksman Flash *Hector Abrhams - Bones Breaker *Troy Hancork - Pits Against the Walls *Geese Howard - Raging Storm/Deadly Rave *Enoki Shigeru - Curb Stomp *Jokestar - Have a Laugh *Owl Thunder - Night Time *Ninon Beart - Rage of the Demiurges *Paul (Electivire) - Gigavolt Havoc *Flint Genesis - Phantom Death *Tri-Borg - Cyber Initiative *Rare Hunter Ai - The Golden Truth *Tobias (Darkrai) - Never-Ending Nightmare *Angel - Angel Beam *Dark Angel - Unholy War *Yuri Manga - Dark HERO *Zeke One - Dark Amred Dragon *Wuwei Shan - Mantis Slam/Crying Cane/Raging Monkey/Sky Attack/Dragon's Wrath *Armaldo Ramos - Ramos Special *W.B. Gaster - Hyper Goner *PC Justice - Heroic Brutality *King Nemestock - The Scorpion King *Catia - Willow Princess *Lewis - Freaking Out *Reaper - Death Blossom *Doc Black - Corrosive Gas *Ricky Bomber - The Ultimate Explosion *Kenneth Diesel - Diesel Power Headshot *Vegeta Jr. - Big Bang Attack *Axel O'Brien - This Fire Burn *Chi - Burning Heart *Violin - Special Beam Cannon *Hades - Inferno *Ladydevimon *Kira Hisoka - Haze *Morrison Werewolf - Amazing Gambit *Kaibaman - Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Silver Heart Charming - Silver Heart Virus *Mizuchi Sarina - Time-Skip Butler *Black Friday - KIA *Lone Vanguard - Omen in the Sky *Demongo - Demongo, The Soul Collector *HIM - Speed Demon *Valon James Crocodile - Back-to-Back *Gill Bacon - Sword Drive *Carlito Crunch - Crush Claws *Claymore Burner - Fury! *Marx Death - Death Came *Spike Grass - Man Eating Plant *Toxic McLovin - Toxic Love *Dehorena - Thunder Strike Fists *Umeji Naganori - Yakuza Kick *BLU - The Blur Turnpike *Richard Skull - Skull-Mare *General Skarr - The Garden King *Mandy - Queen Bitch *Grim - Reaper of the Underworld *Nigel Planter - Lord Moldy-Butt *Aziral BlazeFire - Burning Sword *Coyote Silverstein - The Coyote's Fang *Anubis the Hanger Man - God of Death *Bad Big Wolf - Strangle Mouth *Redeemer - Anti-Spawn *Gideon Gleeful (Zodiac) - Gideon-Bot *Pacifica Northwest (Zodiac) - Miss Gravity Falls *Robbie Valentino (Zodiac) - The Tombstone *Old Man McGucket (Zodiac) - Fiddleford *December to Dismember - Blizzard Barrage *Ford Pines (Zodiac) - *Anti-Steven Jr. - Dino-Blood *Creeper - Billybot and Mandroid *Johnstein - Electric Cage *Boogeyman - The Left Hand of Horror *Felicia - Please Help Me! *John Cena - You can't see me! *Samurai Jack - The Samurai Last Draw *SpongeJack (Dragon) - Wind Up Piledriver *PatrickJack (Dragon) - Powerhouse Power Punch *PuffJack - Expansion Explosion *Star Butterfly - Shiny Rainbow *Luluco - Space Patrol Luluco *Ice Man - Icicle Crash *Sakura Hagiwara - Strongest in the World *Kevin Strikers *Ace Marshall *Scott Spencer *Kenji Otawaka *K' John - Nerd Drive *Aqua - Keyblade Armor *Terra - Keyblade Armor *Johnny Bravo *Ventus - Keyblade Armor *Hope Anarchy - Rainbow Wing *Perla Stardrop - Diamond Are Forever *Giovanna Gat - The Princess of Saints *Akuma - Wrath of Raging Demon *Jack-O Stein - Night of a Thousand *Bruce Shador - *Rosa Star - *Iron Joe - Iron Slam *Joyce Neon - *King of Dinosaurs - Tyra Mosa Dread Carno Gaoh! *Nanashi - The Illusion *Azura - Dancing Torrent *Ranma Saotome - *Winnie Star - *Hooker - Bedtime Story *Tracer - Pulse Bomb *Wonder Momo - Super Wonder Typhoon *Siegfried - Legacy Tastement *Kenji Irvin - *Ying Shu - Draco Upper *Tung Fu Rue - Chou Shou Nami *Jerry - Suprising Bomb *Eraqus - Meteoga *Merlin - ZAP! *Lusamine (Liligant) - Petal Blizzard *Mina Majikina - Niruya-Kanaya no Jubaku *Goutetsu - Denjin Hadoken *Born-Again Stockgil - Judgement Slash *Marybeth Iced - Sheer Cold Attack *Kuroki Akasuki - Babymetal Katana *Daya Anarchy *Taja Aslissa *Ewan Stevens *Bret Lester *Romeo McQueen - Star-Crossed Poison *Mavis - A father's help *Bahn - Double Dragon Punch *Jyazu - Jyaga Zetsumei Chu *Regina - Dino Crisis *Angela - The Mana *R. Mika - Heavenly Dynamite *Iron Tager - Magna-Tech Wheel and Tera-Break *Kineticlops - Thunder Shock *Android 18 - Sadistic 18 *Kamuz - Flame Round *Dillon - Western Roller *Lyzer Spinel - Sacred Estrella Tempest *Billstein - Gigantic Explosion *Kay the Bodyguard - Call the Police! *Captain Falcon - Blue Falcon *Nakoruru - Shirikoro Kamui Nomi *Zim - A Room with a Moose *Dib Membrane - Manifest Shock *Damiano Cicio Andreotti - Metallic Soul *Courage - Scream of Damage *Zydias - Discord and Chaos *Carter Skull - Jazzy Blade *Clip Carambe - Primal Rage *Nzuma - The Destructive of Mankind Unit Special Attacks Ally *Apollo of Love - Steven and Fiona *Classic Sword Duel - Steven and Joseph *Whirdwind Slash - Steven and Cyclone *Sheer Breeze Attack - Joseph and Cyclone *Lemon Lime - Cyclone and Roxic *Bullet Club - Tom and Phillips *The Ice Ages - Jacker and Explender *Double Mobius Spindash - Jack the Hedgehog and Patricia the Skunk *Magicial Orb Swarm - Patricia the Skunk and Layla the FoxSkunk *Shark Attack - Bruce and Shad *Advance Sword Duel - Bruce and Thomas *The Shadow Risk - Bruce and Kenchia *Hammer Time - Max and Lloyd *Classic Knight - Bruce and Andrew *Heavy Rain - Andrew and Shinjiro Iron *Ruby and Sapphire - London and Robert *Love in Battle - Dean and Brie *Over the Nexus - Dean and Shawn (S/N) *End of Mobius - Stockgil and Anti-Steven *Repentless Jackpot - Stockgil and Stockny *The Devil's Fairy - Stockgil and Starla *Insane Ride - Chiara and Marton *Darkheart Brotherhood - Lifeness and Goldbullet *Time-Stop Feast - Eddy and Shadow *Sibling Rivally - Leo and Raph *Purpose - Donato and Peter *Black and White - Shiro and Kuro *Naked to the Limit - Steve and Jeff *Wheel and the Sword Man - Steve and Toshi *Savior of Men - Raphael and Yang *Mishima Attack - Hei and J.D. *Getting Away with Murder - Jim and Bret *Onion Killer - Toshi and Cricket *The Big Roid - Ronald and Steele *Smoke and Mirrors - Max and Jeff *SKO of Doom - Steven III and Rick *Into the Abyss - Black and Jessie *Venom Predators - Charles and Justin *Swarn of Hell - Kizer and Shind *Demi-Gods - Carnage and Jesse *Reaper Love - Christian and Fear *Power of Mana - Hawk and Kung Jin *Kill the Factor - Joel and Belmont *Sparking Winds - Shawn (S) and Jaguar *Peaceful Rebellion - Yuya and Rupert *False Alarm - Yuya and Samantha *WARRIORS - Yuya and Belowski *Fine Weather Rising - Yuya and Yuri *Chick Magent - Rupert and Zachary *Silver Heart - Rupert and Tanya *For Octavia - TJ and Zachary *Duel Clash - Zachary and Daniel *Vanguards Strike - Llewellyn and Hector *Taiyo - Kizer and Moondust *Netherrealm Future - Moondust and Shind *Night Rider of the Phantom - Kizer and Flint *Halls of Pain - Kizer and Zuma *Crime Fighter of XANA - Daniel and CJAK *Legal Trouble - Rupert and Reira *C/C Down Under - Reira and Nergal Jr. *Bloody Rose - Zuma and Orendi *Close Call - Alex and Nergal Jr. *Burn Down - Zuma and Lewis *Lovely Bees - Micani and Catia *Big Bang Kamehameha - Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr *Mist Blast - Simon and Grace (Haze) *Pressure with Luck - Simon and Morrison *Best Friends Forever - Grace (Haze) and Mimi *Emerald Slash Wave - Lincoln and Daniel *Days and Night - Sombra and Mikey *Tax the Ground - Axel and Morrison *Burning Final Flash - Axel and Vegeta Jr. *Diesel Power Blast - Leo and Kenneth *C/C Violet Fira - Reira and Lewis *Wasteful Poison - Spike and Toxic *Blackout - Doc and Ricky *Fossil Days - Reaper and Kenneth *Willow Eyes - Hisoka and Mizuchi *My Lovely Puppy - Morrison and Mizuchi *Shinings Stone - Light and Solid *Mightly Sibings - Proyhas and Vambre *Aku - Chi and Demongo *Human Extinction - Kaibaman and Charming *Soul Robber - Grim Jr. and Seth *Together Soon - Grim Jr and Minnie *Compendium - Grim Jr. and Spawn *Shooting Star Pines - Dipper and Mabel *Pterodactyl Bros. - Dipper and Soos *Chill Out - Dipper and Wendy *A Tales of Two Stans - Stan and Ford *The Best Fairy Tail - Seth and Red *Sight of Love - Minnie and Civila *The Spectacular Invincible Duo of the Universe - Anbius and Coyote *Mark of the Samurai - Samurai Jack and Taira no Kagekiyo *Another Purpose - Hei Kazama, Hisao and Cool Man *Hesitation is the Weakness - Mandy and Grim *Boogie Bay - Boogeyman and Creeper *A Never-ending Rivalry - Venis and Vegus *Bond of Hope - Yuya (O) and Kishi *Bond of Freedom - Rupert and Cinderella *Bond of Power - Zachary and Jakob *Dual Jacking Combo - John and Robo *Dual Sisters - Mignon and Ninon Beart *MAX Father-Son Kamehameha - Goku Jr. and Gingka *Septima's Seed - Joule and Cosmo *The True Nemesis - Zim and Dib *Chinese Festival Fireworks - Shen Woo and Hades *Demon's Arm - Damieno and Dean *Mother-Son Arrow Raid - Mina and Jack * * *Peach Assault - R. Mika and any female character Crossover * * *Ultimate Thunder - Voltage, Steven Star, and Paul (Electivire) *Venis X50 - Venis, Chiara, and Marton * * *Tachimawari - Samurai Jack, Eraqus, and Taira no Kagekiyo * *Trinity Limit - Aqua, Terra and Ventus * *A Star is Born - Hercules, Hoss Delgado and Ruby Rose * *Septima's Mother Nature - Joule, Cosmo and Lusamine (Lilligant) * *Master Shodown - Ying Shu, Tung Fu Rue, and Eraqus * * *Blood of Evil Mankind - Bilstein, Kamuz, and Carnage Costumes *Steven Star - Star Warrior / Biker / Enforcer / God of Love *Fiona Blazela - Bikini / Mother Hair / Battle Armor / Dark Fiona / Swimsuit *Joseph D. Francis - Steel Master *Cyclone - Blackheart / Wind Master / Black Cyclone *Tom Smith - Fully Loaded / Scout *Phillips Dendsuki - Dendsuki Hero *Roxie Nickels - Pink Lemon / Swimsuit *Elizabeth Valentine - Eyes of Love / Swimsuit *Eric Erdbeere - Yodel / Mazipan Man *Marco Mirolli *Wally Ryan - War After Death / Gold Knight / Out of Breath *Jason Mitchell - Liontamer *Billy Bobs - Dare Devil *Bruce BlazeStar - Star-Blaze / Project 7 / The Warrior of Odin Hiro / Prince Blazela *Thomas H. Francis - Thomas-Steel / Lord *Shad Irvin - Eagle Heart / Cat Lover *Max Waker - Wax Maker *Lloyd Arcs - Wolf Killer *Lucas Windblade - The Wind / Good Enforcer / King of the Wind *Nunchuck Dude - Unnamed Nunchuck *Kenchia - Icy Fox *Arale Norimaki *Jack the Hedgehog - Hectare Form / Sonic: Blue Variant / Metal Jack / Super / True Ogre / Stocking Redesign / Fleetway Super / NMA5: Downfall / Sonic Boom / Human / Halloween Costume: Jack-O-Lantern / Christmas Santa Hat *Patricia the Skunk - Classic: No Wings / Stocking Rose Redesign / Super / Angel / Rainbow Power / Brazil Capoeira / NMA5: Downfall / Sonic Boom / Human / Steven's Wife / Swimsuit / Halloween Costume: Tracer / Christmas: Ms. Claus Costume *Layla the FoxSkunk - Witch Costume / Succubus / NMA5: Downfall / Sable (Medieval Ancestor) / Dragonborn (Female Medieval Armour) / Hectare Form / Swimsuit / Halloween Costume: Widowmaker *Andrew Stardrop - Yeager Samurai / Weather Master *Oscar South - South Blaster / Professor South *Starla - Anti-Witch / Aurona / Icy / Snow Fairy / Swimsuit *Venis *Chiara *Marton *Donato Strange - Strange Magical *Peter Dunbar - Dunban Blade *Razor Blazefire - Dragon Hero / Dragon Slayer *Justin Sawday - Masked Carnivore / Good Enforcer / Mothman *Raphael Star - Savior of Men *Hei Kazama - Mishima Zaibatsu / Hooded *Yang - HedgeSkunk / Grag *Charles Vesa - Venom Knight / Good Enforcer *Toshi Yoshida - Yoshida Samurai / Savior of Men Thunder Samurai / Good Enforcers *Young Cricket - Cricket / Savior of Men / Good Enforcers *Athena Asamiya *Wasp Gamelon - Mutant Beast / Bad Enforcers / *Jessie Abyss - Abyss Fighter / Bad Enforcers / Abyss *Steve Smith - American Son / Akiko's Wish *Crow Anarchy - Blackwing / BROKEN / Good Enforcers *Wiz Banana - Banana SonSon / Wilson Banana / Wukong *Dee Dee II - Blossom / Good Enforcer / Professor *Black the Hedgehog - Hedge-Theft / Executioner / Good Enforcer *Shiro Ink - Minus White / Bad Enforcer *Kuro Ink - Plus Black / Bad Enforcer *Sam (Totally Spies!) *Steve Caraway - Key Master *Jim Homicide - Spanish Killer / XANA Eyes / Deadpool *Fio Germi *Bret Astronoamov - Astro Professor / XANA Eyes / Mandark *Steven Jr. - Star Warrior II / Rebirth *Jack Majikina - Star Majikina / Water Warrior *Dean Brawl - Prison 4 (NMA6 / DB&HF Prologue) / Heavy Artillery / White Nexus Knight / Cry Freedom / Halloween: Soldier 76 / Age of Z *Brie May - Prison 7 (NMA6 / DB&HF Prologue) / Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom / Halloween: Mercy / Age of Z / Bikini *Devin Explosion - Prison 21 (NMA6 / DB&HF Prologue) / Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom / Orange Nexus Knight / Halloween: TF2 Demoman / Age of Z *Tank Miles Prison - 13 (NMA6 / DB&HF Prologue) / Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom / Black Nexus Knight / Halloween: TF2 Heavy / Age of Z *Lita Magic - Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom / Halloween: Dark Magician Girl / Age of Z / Swimsuit *Jessica Blood - Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom / Halloween: Morrigan Aensland / Age of Z / Swimsuit *Pearl White - Heavy Artillery / Pearl Black (Police Woman Disguise) / Cry Freedom / Halloween: Harley Quinn / Age of Z / Swimsuit *Steel - Nesbitt / Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom / Yellow Nexus Knight / Halloween: Iron Man / Age of Z *Luna Fey - Maiden Luna / Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom / Ms. Marvel / Age of Z *Fear the Ripper - Reaper of Fire / Fergal Ripper *Christian Lead - Lead / Striker High *Jaguar Fatales - Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom / Red Nexus Knight / Halloween: The Cheetah / Age of Z / Swimsuit *Shind Hasahi - Fire Ninja / Cinder / Bad Enforcer / Scorpion *Ronald Gat - Enforcer / Reaper / Johnny Gat *Eddy Steele - Enforcer / The Clown / Dallas *Jacob Marks *Gingka Storm - Storm Saiyan / Good Enforcer / Four-Team *Hawk the Thief - Thief / Nightblade / Wanderer *Kung Jin *Max (Gallade) - Hoenn Trainer / Good Enforcer *Jeff Fischer - The Pothead / Out of this World / Good Enforcer *Bones - Big Struture / Hooded *Danny Star - Star-Ghost / Danny Phantom *Joseph Belmont - Hectare Belmont / Joseph Belmont *Joel Anarchy - Star Guitar / Skulker *Ashley *Mark Freeman - Regal Freeman / Chicken Head *TJ Friday - Friday Hero / Suicide *Wild Wolf (Terry Bogard) *Mettaton *Angelo Punk - YOYO / WASP Student / Candy Man *Shawn/Voltage *Yugo *Yuya Heiwa/Berserk Yuya - Obelisk Force / Pacifist Soul / Black Luster Soldier *Belowski Ao - Blue Mokey / Obelisk Force *Rupert Charming - Hectare Guard / Vanguard / Silver Heart / Rebellion Soul *Alex Winter - Bikini *Samantha Appleton - Princess *Tanya Riley - Silver *Zachary Phillips - Lady Killer / Platinum Knight *Daniel Toshida - Assassin / Crimson Ninja *Moondust - Clone Ninja / TORR *Zuma the Large - Indestructible / Frankstein *Reira Akada - Lancer / Detective / Declan *Wilson Carl Jones *Slash Master - Slashing King *Duke McFury - Sercuity Force / Fury Cutter *Nergal Jr. - Nergal Warrior / Nergal / Original *Joey Crawler *Shen Woo *Orendi *Mignon Beart *Toby *Ruby Rose *Nando (Roserade) *Gladion (Silvally) - Team Skull / Boxers *Boost Bass - The Bass *Snowball *The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) - Rage / Royal outfift *Micani - Southern Bee / Thunder Bee *Hisao and Cool Man *Elena Dimitrov *Pistol *Goku Jr. - Junior Saiyan / Goku *Shenron Star - Dragon Sword / Future Trunks *Soldier: 76 - 76 / Jack Morrison / Immortal *Reinhardt - Reinhardt / Bundeswhr / Coldhardt *Blizzard - Yasumi Liang / Sub-Zero *Simon Mist - Mist Warrior *Grace Mist - Mist Mage *Lincoln Gilliam - Emerald Knight *Mimi - Demon / Human *Vector Shadows - Speedy Vector *Robin Murakawa - Blushful Robin *Tremor *Prohyas Warrior *Vambre Warrior *Wally Beetles - Numbuh 4 *Napstaton *El Sombra - The Masked Fighter / Kalisto / DarkWatch *Whitefang Mikey *Tommy Lynn - Trashboy *Snow Fairy *Misty Felix *Grim Jr. - Human / Skeletion / Nergaling *Dipper Pines (Zodiac) - Pipe Tree / Bill Cipher Host / Lamby *Seth Hero - Gardna *Red Riding Hood *Kishi Heiwa *Cinderella Charming *Jakob Phillips *Faith *Slayer *Irwin - Vampire Mummy / Underfist / Original *Hoss Delgado *Spawn *Minnie - Ragdoll / Nergaling *Civila *Dexter Sargeal'Thor *DAMON 5 - The Fifth / The First *Mabel Pines (Zodiac) *Grunkle Stan (Zodiac) *Soos Ramirez (Zodiac) *Wendy Corduroy (Zodiac) *Cley Harris *Clara Harris *Kane Finsherkon *Concrete Man *Strafe - Warzones / Victory / Lethal 7 *Leah Needlenam - Victory / Shattered / Swimsuit *X-Ray - Post-Shattered / Victory / Christmas / Swimsuit *Paul the Merchant *Agito90 - Silent Warrior / Dark Agito *Helmet *John - The man with glasses / Future self / Young self *Robo - Comedy Bot / Robo 2.0. *Rosie *Cosmo the Seedrian - White Seed / Hatsune Miku *Shulk - Colony / Shirtless *Fiora *Hercules - Zero to Hero / Young Hercules *John Mitchell *Hanzo Hattori (Samurai Shodown) *Zero - Maverick Hunter / Mega Man Zero / Old Model (MMX1 appearance) *Joule - Young girl / Lumen / Catgirl *Ralph Star - Star Tooth / Lone Wolf *Alvin Nickels *Ritcher Blazela - Prince Blazela / King of Hectare *Anti-Steven - Anti-Star / Icy Steven *Jacker *Explender *Clawer *Jean Hunter *Conner Jigsaw *Stockgil - Order / New Order / Nephilim Samurai *Stockny Gat *Unknown Lester *Danny Stardrop - Star Rain / Gluttony Shadow / New Order *Elisa Lostness - Galaxy Queen *Dimtiri Blade - Cross Poison *Maxwell Sins - Nitro Boost *Shinjiro Iron - Rainbow Samurai *Robert Young - Ruby Hammer *Adriana Di Micco *Londen Donnel - Sapphire Sword *Ultimate Blade - The Blade King *Vegas von Bluster *Vegus *Lucy Star *Bruce Greyson - Justice Titan / Red Star *Jeff Goldbullet - Sex Pistol *Kevin Lifeness *Eddy Feast *Shadow Clockstopper *Ladybug *Judgement Day - V2 / V1 / Prototype *Hercules Anarchy *Leo Irvin - Yeager Samurai / Enforcer / Omega Brotherhood / Assassian / Pursuit Force Demongo's Warrior *Raph Irvin *Rick the Crocodile *Cyber Joker Arcana Knight *Steven III *Dodger Wall *Angewomon *Carnage *Jesse *Dreaded Z - Doctor Z / Mr. Zero (Rich Man) / Withered (Dreaded Z's Day Aftermath) / Age of Z *Taira no Kagekiyo *Mad Light - Cry Freedom / Halloween: Jack-O-Lantern / Age of Z *Pure Brachion *Victor Motors *Solid Mercer *Death Wish *Riddler Phantom *Firecracker Jim *Chang Koehan *Choi Bounge *Chara Razor *Octavia Baxter - Girl / Baxtar Pistol *Llewellyn Travis - Masksman / LT *Hector Abrhams - Muscle / Powerhouse *Troy Hancork - Professor *Geese Howard *Enoki Shigeru - Yakuza Enforcer *Jokestar - Killing Joke / The Joker *Owl Thunder *Ninon Beart *Paul (Electivire) *Flint Genesis - Genesis Boss *Tri-Borg *Rare Hunter Ai - Rare Hunter *Tobias (Darkrai) - The Nightmare *Angel *Dark Angel *Yuri Manga *Zeke One - Zeke One / Zeke Phillips *Wuwei Shan *Armaldo Ramos - The Arms Dealer *W.B. Gaster *PC Justice *King Nemestock - King of Scorpion *Catia *Lewis *Reaper - Reaper / Gabriel Reyes / Pumpkin *Doc Black - Blackout / Blacklight / BlackWatch *Ricky Bomber - Bomber-King / BlackWatch *Kenneth Diesel - Diesel Power Sniper *Vegeta Jr. - Vegeta Jr. / Vegeta *Axel O'Brien *Chi - Daughter of Aku / Ikra *Violin *Hades *Ladydevimon *Kira Hisoka *Morrison Werewolf *Kaibaman - Kaibaman / Seto Kaiba *Silver Heart Charming - Silver Heart Virus *Mizuchi Sarina *Black Friday - Red TJ / Black Suicide *Lone Vanguards - Hooded Zachary / Internal Feud *Demongo *HIM - Lord of Hell / Original *Valon James Crocodile *Gill Bacon *Carlito Crunch *Claymore Burner *Marx Death *Spike Grass *Toxic McLovin *Dehorena *Umeji Naganori *Richard Skull - The Skull Boss / Guzma / Original *BLU *General Skarr *Mandy *Grim *Nigel Planter *Aziral BlazeFire *Coyote Silverstein *Anubis the Hanger Man *Bad Big Wolf *Redeemer *Gideon Gleeful (Zodiac) *Pacifica Northwest (Zodiac) *Robbie Valentino (Zodiac) *Old Man McGucket (Zodiac) *December to Dismember *Ford Pines (Zodiac) *Anti-Steven Jr. *Creeper *Johnstein - The monster / New Johnstein *Boogeyman *Felicia - Cat Woman / Nun / Yellow Iris (Battle Circuit) *John Cena *Samurai Jack *SpongeJack (Dragon) *PatrickJack (Dragon) *PuffJack *Star Butterfly *Luluco *Ice Man *Sakura Hagiwara *Kevin Strikers *Ace Marshall *Scott Spencer *Kenji Otawaka *K' John - The man with no past / with Cape *Aqua - Keyblade beauty *Terra - Keyblade anger *Johnny Bravo *Ventus - Keyblade hero *Hope Anarchy *Perla Stardrop *Giovanna Gat *Akuma - Fearless Mountain / Shin Akuma / SF5 Akuma Quotes *Calamity Trigger/Quotes Soundtrack *Tonight Tonight Tonight - Beat Crusaders (Opening Theme) *Karate - Babymetal (Main Theme) *Red Yasuda - Tweedia (Nightcore) (Ending Theme) *Character select - Marvel vs. Capcom 2 - Character Select (Take You for a Ride) Battle Theme *Steven Star - Dragon Ball Z Budokai - World Tournament Theme *Fiona Blazela - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Lisa Lisa Theme *Joseph D. Francis - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Fugo Theme *Cyclone - JJBA All Star Battle - Hierophant Green *Tom Smith - J-Stars Victory Vs. - The Hitman *Phillips Dendsuki - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Stroheim Theme *Roxie Nickels - - Lollipop Chainsaw - Love for My Insane Lover *Elizabeth Valentine - Marvel Vs. Capcom - Kaze yo Trutaete *Eric Erdbeere - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars - Les Vagas *Marco Mirolli - J-Stars Victory Vs. - Assassin Rendezvous *Wally Ryan - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Ceasar Zeppeli Theme *Jason Mitchell - Pokemon Black and White - Battle! Elite Four *Billy Bobs - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Iggy Theme *Bruce BlazeStar - Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (Fanmade) - Cipher Peon *Thomas H. Francis - Persona 4 Arena Ultimax - A Fool or Clown? *Shad Irvin - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Vanilla Ice Theme *Max Waker - Persona 4 Arena - Like a Dragon *Lloyd Arcs - Persona 4 Arena - A Pure-Hearted Beast *Lucas Windblade - Persona 4 Arena - The Hero from Junes *Nunchuck Dude - Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Iron Fist *Kenchia - Persona 4 Arena Spirited Girl *Arale Norimaki - J-Star Victory Vs. - You're easygoing... *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Layla the FoxSkunk *Andrew Stardrop - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Weather Report Theme *Oscar South - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Plucking Tulips *Starla - Persona 4 Arena - Heartful Cry *Venis - Vox Vulgaris - Rokatanc *Chiara - *Marton - Tecmo Super Bowl (Cover Metal) *Donato Strange - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Dr. Strange Theme *Peter Dunbar - Dragon Ball Z Budokai - The Battle With All My Force *Razor Blazefire - Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Legendary Super Saiyan Broly *Justin Sawday - Dead Rising - Gone Guru *Raphael Star - Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 - Battle Theme 11 *Hei Kazama - Project X Zone 2 (Tekken) - Jin Kazama *Yang - Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 - Impulse to Victory *Charles Vesa - Dragon Ball Z Budokai - A Lot of 'Qi' *Toshi Yoshida - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Narciso Anasui Theme *Young Cricket - Kung Fu, Go to the Dragon King's Palace - Sexy Parodius *Athena Asamiya - Psycho Soldier Remix 97 (Arraged) - The King of Fighters 97 *Wasp Gamelon - No More Heroes 2 - Losing Ground Control *Jessie Abyss - Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Hulk *Steve Smith - Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 - We Go Nut *Crow Anarchy - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - N'Doul Theme *Wiz Banana - Ouenden 2 - MONKEY MAGIC *Dee Dee II - Persona 4 Arena - Seeker of Truth *Black the Hedgehog - Sonic Generation - Vs. Shadow the Hedgehog *Shiro Ink - JJBA All-Star Battle - Lonely Youth *Kuro Ink - JJBA All-Star Battle - A True Warrior *Sam (Totally Spies!) *Steve Caraway - Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Move Forward Fearlessly *Jim Homicide - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Fatty Theme *Fio Germi - Weapons Free (Arrange) - Metal Slug 3D *Bret Astronoamov - Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 - Twist of Fates *Steven Jr. - Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Warrior From An Unknown Land *Jack Majikina - JJBA All-Star Battle - His Name is Annasui *Dean Brawl - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Okuyasu Nijimura Theme *Brie May - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Trish Una Theme *Devin Explosion - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Guido Mista Theme *Tank Miles - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Narancia Ghirga Theme *Lita Magic - JJBA All-Star Battle - LISA LISA *Jessica Blood - Project X Zone 2 (Darkstalkers) - Feast of the Damned *Pearl White - Sonic Lost World - Windy Hill Zone *Steel - Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 - Daybreak Battle *Luna Fey - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Zirkus *Fear the Ripper - Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Spark Of Fighting *Christian Lead - Pokemon Platinum - Frontier Brains (Remix) *Jauger Falaties - Super Smash Bros. 4 (DK Country 2) - Stickerbush Symphony *Kizer Genesis - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars - Orbital Ring Systems Cargo Bay *Shind Hasahi - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Will A. Zeppeli Theme *Ronald Gat - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Utmost Limits *Eddy Steele - JJBA All-Star Battle - Esidisi Theme *Jacob Marks - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Johnny Joestar Theme *Gingka Storm - Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Challengers *Hawk the Thief - Persona 4 Arena - The Wandering Wolf *Kung Jin - Tournament 2 - Abyss of Time *Max (Gallade) - Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Wally *Jeff Fischer - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Enrico Pucci Theme *Bones - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Pet Shop *Danny Star - Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Majin Buu Theme *Joseph Belmont - Castlevania Judgement - Bloody Tears *Joel Anarchy - JJBA All-Star Battle - Pink Dark Boy *Ashley - Smash Bros. Brawl (WarioWare) - Ashley's Song *Mark Freeman - Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Captain American *TJ Friday - WWE - Playing With Power *Wild Wolf (Terry Bogard) - Sunrise on The Train 'Terry Bogard' (Arranged) - Garou Mark of The Wolves *Mettaton - Death By Glamour (Sim Gretina Remix) - Undertale *Angelo Punk - JJBA All-Stars Battle - Plunk and Luck *Shawn/Voltage - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars - Washinkyo, Amehon *Yugo *Yuya Heiwa (O/B) - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Old Joseph *Belowski Ao - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Part 4 Jotaro Theme *Rupert Charming - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Giorno Giovanna Theme *Alex Winter - Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire - Rival Theme *Samantha Appleton - JJBA All-Star Battle - Kiss of Love and Revenge *Tanya Riley - Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 - Ichiraku Ramen Shop *Zachary Phillips - Project X Zone 2 (Tekken) - Burning *Daniel Toshida - J-Stars Victory Vs. - Burning Sword *Moondust - J-Stars Victory Vs. - Ninja Slayer *Zuma the Large - No More Heroes 2 - Soul Shatter *Reira Akada - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Bruno Buccellati Theme *Wilson Carl Jones - JJBA All Star Battle - Arriverderci! *Slash Master - JJBA All-Star Battle - Aggression and Victory *Duke McFucy - JJBA All-Star Battle - Volare Via! *Nergal Jr. - JJBA All Star Battle - The Disturbing ACDC *Joey Crawler - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Joshu Higashikata Theme *Shen Woo - Each Promise (Team Elizabeth) - King of Fighters XIII *Orendi - No More Heroes - Pleather for Breakfast *Mignon Beart - A Secret Paradise - KOF Maximum Impact 2 *Toby - Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 - Only So Much Oil in the Ground *Ruby Rose *Nando (Roserade) - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum - Sinnoh Gym Leader/Elite Four Battle *Gladion (Silvally) - Battle! Rival Gladion - Pokemon: Sun & Moon *Boost Bass - Dragon Ball Z Budokai - The Greatest Tactics In The Universe *Snowball *The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) - Dance of the Daring - KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMIX *Micani - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Trish Una Theme *Hisao and Cool Man - Stage 1 - Double Dragon (by NESkimos) *Elena Dimitrov - *Pistol - *Goku Jr. - Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 - Make a New Legend *Shenron Star - J-Stars Victory Vs. - Raging Blast *Soldier: 76 - Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 - Sky Battle For Justice *Reinhardt - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Un Deux Trois *Blizzard - Nova - Sub-Zero Theme *Simon Mist - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Jonathan JoeStar Theme *Grace Mist - JJBA All-Star Battle - Does That Mean I Got Stronger Again!? *Lincoln Gilliam - J-Stars Victory Vs. - Dark Inferno *Mimi - Persona 4 Arena - Princess Amagi *Vector Shadows - F-Zero (Smash Bros. 4) - White Land *Robin Murakawa - No More Heroes - Season of the Samurai *Tremor - Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire - Regi-Trio Theme *Prohyas Warrior - JJBA All-Stars Battle - GO! GO! ZEPPELI! *Vambre Warrior *Wally Beetles - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Gyro Theme *Napstaton *El Sombra - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Baile de Batalla *Whitefang Mikey - Persona 4 Arena 0 Missions for the Brilliant Executioner *Tommy Lynn - JJBA All Stars Battle - Harvest *Snow Fairy - Sonic 3 - Ice Cap Zone (Remix) *Misty Felix - BlazBlue: Chronophantasma - Cactus Carnival II *Grim Jr. - Lollipop Chainsaw - Zombie Guts *Dipper Pines (Zodiac) - Gravity Falls - Made Me Realize (Remix) *Seth Hero - Persona 4 Arena Ultimax - Mr.Easy-Going Man *Red Riding Hood - Rival Schools - In a Classroom of Taiyo School *Kishi Heiwa - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Gappy Theme *Cinderella Charming - King Heart: Birth by Sleep - Castle Escapade *Jakob Phillips - Metal Gear (Smash Bros. Brawl) - Theme of Tara *Faith - Project Justice - Seijyun Girls High School Courtyard *Slayer *Irwin - Mario Kart Wii - Grumble Volcano (Remix) *Hoss Delgado - Dead Rising - Commander *Spawn *Minnie - Pokemon Sun and Moon - Aether Foundation Employee Battle Theme *Civila - Dead Rising 2: Off the Record - Firewater *DAMON 5 *Dexter Sargeal'Thor - Dead Rising 2 - Shiny *Mabel Pines (Zodiac) - No More Heroes 2 - Sunshine Slayer *Grunkle Stan (Zodiac) - No More Heroes 2 - Steel Diamondback *Soos Ramirez (Zodiac) - No More Heroes 2 - Rolling Cradle Highway *Wendy Corduroy (Zodiac) *Cley Harris *Clara Harris *Kane Finsherkon *Concrete Man - We're the Robots (Fusion Remix) - Mega Man 9 *Strafe *Leah Needlenam - Surgeon - St. Vincent *X-Ray - Daigo Temple (Moonlight) - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom *Paul the Merchant *Agito90 - Burn It Down (Instrumental) - Linkin Park *Helmet *John - Opening (Techno Remix) - Mega Man X5 *Robo - Character Select - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Rosie - Setting Off - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders *Cosmo the Seedrian - Last Night, Good Night (The Morning After Remix) - Hatsune Miku *Shulk - Xenoblade Chronicles - You Will Know Our Names *Fiora - *Hercules - Cyclops Attacks - Disney's Hercules Action Game *John Mitchell - Running in the 90s - NJB (Hardcore Rave Edit) *Hanzo Hattori - Lamentation (Arranged Ver.) - Samurai Shodown V *Zero - Zero's Theme - Mega Man X2 (Daydream Anatomy's remix) *Joule - Azure Striker Gunvolt 2: Reincarnation Rebirth_Inst *Ralph Star - Dragonball Xenoverse - Cell Jr. Battle *Alvin Nickels - Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - Industrial Sector *Ritcher Blazela *Anti-Steven - Sonic Generation - Vs. Egg Dragoon *Jacker - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Mystic Force *Explender - Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Possessed Z Fighters *Clawer - JJBA All-Star Battle - Spirit of Emptiness *Jean Hunter - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Dio Brando Theme *Conner Jigsaw - JJBA All-Star Battle - Weakling, Weakling! *Stockgil - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Vergil *Stockny Gat - No More Heroes - Mach 13 Elephant Explosion *Unknown Lester - Dead Rising - Crazy Clown *Danny Stardrop - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Reflexion *Elisa Lostness - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars Music - Aensland Castle *Dimtiri Blade - Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Sentinel *Maxwell Sins - No More Heroes 2 - Revenge Time Again *Shinjiro Iron - J-Stars Victory Vs - Edge of the Fist *Robert Young - J-Stars Victory Vs - Man of Men *Adriana Di Micco - The Seven Seas *Londen Donnel - J-Stars Victory Vs - Bravely and Resolutely *Ultimate Blade - J-Stars Victory Vs. - Psycho Circus *Vegas von Bluster *Vegus - Chanterai por mon corage - Estampie *Lucy Star *Bruce Greyson - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Sunny *Jeff Goldbullet - Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Wolverine *Kevin Lifeness - JJBA All-Star Battle - Surpass my Aniki *Eddy Feast - No More Heroes 2 - Beam Katana Chronicles II *Shadow Clockstopper - JJBA All-Star Battle - Dio's World *Ladybug *Judgement Day - Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Super Buu Theme *Hercules Anarchy - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Kars Theme *Leo Irvin - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Polnareff Theme *Raph Irvin - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars - Gesellschaft (Clear Skies) *Rick the Crocodile - Dead Rising - Kick the Padel *Cyber Joker Arcana Knight - No More Heroes 2 - Twin Electromagic *Steven III - No More Heroes 2 - Death Parade *Dodger Wall *Angewomon - Digimon All-Star Rumble - Factory Town A *Carnage - Enemy Battle - Spiderman: Edge Of Time *Jesse - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - stained orange *Dreaded Z - Dead Rising 2 - Own Little World *Taira no Kagekiyo - Yoshitsune - Namco x Capcom (Genpei Toumaden) *Mad Light - Dead Rising - Brad *Pure Balcion - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Glow of the Old *Victor Motors - - Lollipop Chainsaw - Zombie Tackle *Solid Mercer - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Wamuu Theme *Death Wish - Theme of Super Skrull - Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Riddler Phantom - No More Heroes - Vioectrolysis *Firecracker Jim *Chang Koehan - Ryo (Arranged) - The King of Fighters' 95 *Choi Bounge - Seoul Road (Arranged) - The King of Fighters' 96 *Chara Razor - Destruction of Determination *Octavia Baxter - No More Heroes 2 - Bondage Cake *Llewellyn Travis - JJBA All Star Battle - Go Sex Pistol! *Hector Abrhams - WWE - Fight *Troy Hancork - No More Heroes - Stop Hanging DJs *Geese Howard - Geese ni Shoyu - The King of Fighters XIV *Enoki Shigeru - No More Heroes 2 - Blitzful Vengeance *Jokestar - No More Heroes 2 - Convulsive Madness *Owl Thunder - Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Taskmaster *Ninon Beart - Feeling Like a Celebrity - KOF Maximum Impact 2 *Paul (Electivire) - Pokemon Diamond & Pearl - Legendary Battle (Chime Remix) *Flint Genesis - Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Frieza Theme *Tri-Borg - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars Music - Galactor Base *Rare Hunter Ai - J-Stars Victory Vs. - Abnormal Psychology *Tobias (Darkrai) - Battle! Darkrai - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (PokeRemixStudio remix) *Angel - Heavenly Gar=den - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 *Dark Angel - JJBA All-Star Battle - Dawn of Destiny *Yuri Manga - J-Stars Victory Vs. Bad Boys *Zeke One - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - New Moon Pucci Theme *Wuwei Shan - Inheritance (China Team) - The King of Fighters XIV *Armaldo Ramos - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Kosaku Kawajiri Theme *W.B. Gaster *PC Justice - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Diego Theme *King Nemestock - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Diavolo Theme *Catia - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Ermes Costello Theme *Lewis *Reaper - Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 - Evil Power *Doc Black - JJBA All-Star Battle - Faith in Truth *Ricky Bomber - Lollipop Chainsaw - Bowel Purge *Kenneth Diesel - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Funny Valentine Theme *Vegeta Jr. - Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Vegeta / Mountain Theme *Axel O'Brien - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Muhammad Avdol Theme *Chi - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Yukako Yamagishi Theme *Violin - Dragon Ball Z Budokai - 7th Sense - Believe In The Supreme Power *Hades - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix - Beneath the Ground *Ladydevimon - Misty Trees (Night) - Digimon World *Kira Hisoka - JJBA All-Star Battle - Dawn of Destiny *Morrison Werewolf - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Akira Otoishi Theme *Kaibaman - Mavrel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Magento *Silver Heart Charming - Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 - Powerful Man From The Darkness *Mizuchi Sarina - J-Stars Victory Vs. - Assassin Rendezvous *Black Friday - JJBA All-Star Battle - KILL A *Lone Vanguards - No More Heroes 2 - Nathan is Our Boss *Demongo - Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Dormammu *HIM - J-Stars Victory Vs. - Two Steps from Hell *Valon James Crocodile - JJBA All-Star Battle - MEGYAN *Gill Bacon - - J-Stars Victory Vs. - Matsuri! Revolution *Carlito Crunch - Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver - Silver Theme *Claymore Burner - No More Heroes 2 - Psycho Soldier *Marx Death - Dead Rising 2 - Postman *Spike Grass - Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Siga *Toxic McLovin - No More Heroes - Steel Python *Dehorena *Umeji Naganori - Project X Zone 2 (Yakuza) - Kazuma Kiryu Theme *Richard Skull - Pokemon Sun and Moon - Team Skull Leader Guzuma Battle *BLU *General Skarr - J-Stars Victory Vs. - The Styx *Mandy - Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Hell / Cell Games Arena *Grim - Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 - Kai Planet *Nigel Planter - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Another World Diego Theme *Aziral BlazeFire - JJBA Eyes of Heaven - Funny Valentine Theme *Coyote Silverstein *Anubis the Hanger Man *Bad Big Wolf *Redeemer *Gideon Gleeful (Zodiac) - Lollipop Chainsaw - Lewis Legend Theme *Pacifica Northwest (Zodiac) *Robbie Valentino (Zodiac) - Tatsunoko vs. Capcon: Ultimate All-Stars Battle - Wasteland *Old Man McGucket (Zodiac) *December to Dismember - No More Heroes 2 - Breaking Loose *Ford Pines (Zodiac) - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars Battle - Galactor *Anti-Steven Jr. - Dead Rising 2 - Mascot *Creeper - - Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Metal Cooler / Namek *Boogeyman - Dead Rising 2 - Narrow Escape *Johnstein - Tower Of Dolls (Arrange Ver.) - Castlevania Chronicles *Felicia - Felicia's Theme - Project X Zone 2 (Darkstalkers) *John Cena - And his name is JOHN CENA!!!! *Samurai Jack *SpongeJack (Dragon) - Jack-2 (Arraged) - Tekken 2 *PatrickJack (Dragon) - P. Jack (Arraged) - Tekken 2 *PuffJack - Theme of Iron Man - Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Star Butterfly *Luluco *Ice Man - Ice Man Remix - Mega Man *Sakura Hagiwara *Kevin Strikers *Ace Marshall *Scott Spencer *Kenji Otawaka *K' John - J Prime - KOF 2002: Unlimited Match *Aqua - Aqua's Theme - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Terra - Rage Awakened - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Johnny Bravo *Ventus - Ventus's Theme - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Hope Anarchy *Perla Stardrop *Giovanna Gat - Lollipop Chainsaw - Zed Theme *Akuma - Akuma's Theme - Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix *The Warrior's Masters - Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance - Distant from You... *Past Opponents - Rising Dragon - Street Fighter EX3 *Afterlife 1 - *Afterlife 2 - Trivia * Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Team Future Speed Category:The John Studios Category:Calamity Trigger